The Universe Powderizer
by Love Stories Creator
Summary: Bowser kidnapped Mario, Wario Peach and Toad to use them on his machine and dominate the universe. Will Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy and Waluigi stop him, or its his lucky day? The friends turn into enemies and the enemies into friends. My first fanfiction
1. The Silverstar Festival

**Hi readers! Ok, I want to thank Boss-Defeater451, my only reviewer, for telling me about how many mistakes my story had. So I'm making it again for the third time, trying to make it better. I have to say sorry to everyone, it's only that my computer is like crazy. I'll start again. If something happens tell me. I have changed some things, if you liked more the other starting, tell me.**

**I don't own any character in this fan fiction.**

By: Love Stories Creator (for the third time)

The Universe Powderizer

Chapter one: The Silver star Festival

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach was looking the beautiful sunset as the Toads were putting everywhere silver star-like garlands in the castle and in Toad Town also. As Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi arrived they saw Peach looking at the sea and the sunset on the balcony of her castle. Then, a Toad, Toadsworth's son and the best "assistant" of Peach, as she calls her servants, came next to her

"Is it Ok up to here Princess?" asked Toad looking up at Peach and then at the castle.

"It is perfect Toad." she said calmly "But I said you can call me Peach."

"Ok Princess" said Toad as he started to go down the stairs. Peach shook her head slowly like saying "No" and she continued looking her kingdom.

"I'll need a King for here soon" She said to herself, as her to mind was coming a picture of Mario.

"Hi Mario, hi guys" said Toad as he was going to a room and he opened them the door.

"Hi Toad" said everyone in unison as Toad shook his hand and left to go to work.

Mario walked next to Peach as the other three looked at each other with a grin

"Good after…"

He was cut off by Peach's shout of surprise as she stepped back; she was ready to fall off the balcony. Mario cached her hand just before she fell.

"Um, thank you. But, don't you think you came a bit early?" Said Peach with a smile

"Yes, we came early to help you get the things ready"

"Who else is here?"

"Luigi. Daisy and Yoshi."

"Oh, Wario and Waluigi are late again!"

"No we aren't!" Said Wario climbing a wooden stair that he had put on the balcony, as Waluigi, Daisy, Yoshi and Luigi were coming by the stairs.

"Am, Wario, don't you think you are a bit too hea… "Tried to say Peach, but it was too late. The stair broke in two pieces and Wario in a hole in the ground, who was created by his heaviness

"There ARE stairs fatty" said Waluigi, as he and the others arrived at the balcony.

"Ouch" said Wario in pain, using the broken part of the stair to climb out of the hole.

"TOOOOOAAAAAD!" shouted Peach in a sweet tone.

Toad came running and sweating

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that the turkey was alive, I'm very sorry, I'll buy Toadsworth a new one, I promise!

Said toad sweating more and more.

"What turkey?" asked Peach.

"Eeeem, nothing, nothing"

"Ok, can you please fill the hole that our fatty-friend Wario has made with some sand please?" She said looking at him innocently.

"Ok (thinking: I'll maybe put the dead turkey in it too.)" he said as he left.

_At night…_

Peach was on the balcony with Mario, Wario and Toad behind her, the others somewhere in the castle. In front of the castle where all the citizens of Toad town, all the servants, friends and family of Peach waiting for her to speak.

"Ok everyone, welcome to my palace and thank you for coming to this important and glorious day of our kingdom. As you all know, every 100.000 years we have the Silverstar festival. And this day is today! So I'm very happy to announce you that it starts at 07:00" said Peach looking the big clock that was under her big picture.

"And 07:00 is in:" said Peach, as then everyone in unison said:

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" In that time a huge clown car appeared and a part of the castle exploded.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Bowser showing his teeth.

"What are you doing here with that? This time I sent you an invitation!" said Peach pointing at the clown car.

"I know it, but remember something? I wanted to be the king of the universe, and I said it in Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2! So I discovered how to do it, but I need the energy of life, the most powerful energy that exists, so I'll use some of your little friends! And this time, instead of being huge, like in super Mario galaxy 2 (wasn't I fantastic?) I'll have a huge clown car! Then I'll use your energy to powder the whole universe and turn it into my own planet, THE ONLY PLANET IN THE UNIVERSE! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!So that means I'll be THE DOMINATOR OF THE UNIVERSE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!And this time your little boyfriend will not be able to stop me!" Said Bowser pointing at Mario.

"Boyfriend? If you weren't on that huge clown thing I'll had slapped you!"

"Why? He always saves you and you kiss him on the nose and the cheek and… "Smooch", "Smooch"" Said Bowser copying Peach's moves every time she kisses Mario and making his lips in a funny form.

"Grrrr" said Peach, her face red like Mario's hat.

"But I can't spend anymore time "kissing Mario", It's time for a party!" He said grabbing Peach with a mechanic hand.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Shouted Peach as Mario grabbed her leg to save her.

"Ha! Two in the price of one!" said Bowser with an evil grin putting Mario and Peach together in a metallic box. Wario and Toad tried to escape, but it was too late for them.

"Luigi! Yoshi! Princess Daisy! SOMEONE HELP!" shouted Toad as Bowser put him in another box with Wario

"NOT WITH HIM! HEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEELP! Shouted Toad, but as everyone was running to their homes to escape and everyone else was in the castle, he must survive with Wario's feet on him!

"MAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOO" shouted Toad before the box closed in a feminine tone, almost like Peach's voice.

Bowser then get the metallic back in a hole (for each hand) on the clown cars, taking the boxes with them. In that time, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and Waluigi get out to the balcony.

"You're too late green idiot and you wouldn't stop me this time! You're too dumb to do it! Muhahahaha!" said Bowser looking at Luigi.

"And now, goodbye, I have a lot of work and time to finish my plan and I don't want to waste it" He said as he disappeared in the horizon laughing.

"And now… what?" asked Daisy.

"We must save them" Said Luigi looking at the direction Bowser was gone to.

"We know that part little "hero"." Said Waluigi "What's next on your plan?" asked he.

"We must find an intelligent and organized minion or collaborator of Bowser that Bowser trusts enough to say him about his plan and steal him something about the plan of Bowser or make him talk about it. When we know something about it we'll see our next move."

"And who of the minions of Bowser is intelligent, organized and trustable at the same time? An organized one is dry bones. It is easy to be organized when you have so many things, but he's not so intelligent, or trustable. Kammy Koopa is intelligent and trustable, but she'll not speak because she can escape with her magic and she's not organized enough so we could find something before she could see us. Very trustable, intelligent and organized are Bowsy (or Bowser junior, call him as you like, I prefer Bowsy), Wendy O. and Iggy but they're maybe with Bowser now. So who could be still here and be intelligent, organized and trustable to Bowser?" asked Yoshi. Then, everyone started to think for some seconds…

"KAMEK!" Said everyone in the same time, as Luigi and Daisy ran to Kamek's library, a purple-dark blue building in the middle of the forest.

"But that's not logical! Hey, you, wait!" Said Yoshi.

"Ok, is it logical that Mario uses a mushroom to get bigger, huge or tiny?" asked Waluigi looking at Yoshi.

"No"

"Is it logical that Rosalina's Comet Observatory is flying across the universe?" Asked again Waluigi remembering their friend that travels somewhere in the universe.

"I… I don't think so." Said Yoshi thinking a bit.

"Is it logical that two different worlds are connected with a warp pipe?" Asked he again, looking at the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic winter games poster.

"Am, n-no."

"Is it logical that from some bricks you can get coins?"

"Well… no."

"So why are you so worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Everyone can teleport entering some pipes, make monsters disappear by pushing their head, change their size and forms by touching mushrooms and flowers, nothing is logical but we do it. So, if you want, stay here with your science, because "it's not logical" to leave these two save the universe alone. They can't, and I'll help them the way I can. Think about it." Said Waluigi getting away with Daisy and Luigi.

"Hmm" He said to himself, it was the bravest thing Waluigi had ever said.

"Wait for me!" He said, running behind the others.

After seven hours running in the forest, they saw a little rock-made house.

"We… we should ask to stay here for the… for the night." Said Luigi to Daisy, trying to catch his breath.

"Where-where are the others?" She asked, caching her breath slowly.

"Maybe Waluigi was afraid or something. I heard Yoshi shouting that that's not logical, but he'll come soon. I know him very well, and if we do this, he'll come. He knows that we want someone with his knowledge to help us." He said, sitting on a rock.

"Here-here I am!" said Waluigi, as he stumbled and he fell to the ground.

"And Yoshi?" Asked Daisy worried.

"He left us because "it was impossible and not logical"." He said, looking at the house.

"No, Yoshi is not like that, he'll come" Said Luigi, thinking that this was a joke.

"Guess what? You're wrong! You don't know him good enough to see that he abandoned us? For his stupid science things. You can't trust anyone that says is your friend. You trust him very much, and he's only a little idiot that spends much time reading books and studying. Why should someone spend his time like that?" Asked Waluigi more to himself than to the others.

"For knowing how to make a house of little rocks in the forest!" Said a familiar voice from the house. Everyone turned to see Yoshi in the front door of the house sitting on a wooden chair with a book opened in his hands.

"Yoshi!" Said Daisy and Luigi as they ran to him

"How's going guys?

"What are you doing here nerd?" Asked Waluigi with an annoyed look on his face.

"If you travel always around here (or if you read some geography books)

You should know about the Dahlia Gardens. From there is a road between the fields of Dahlias who leads here after an hour walking (I also found a very rare Dahlia flower and I took it). So, I supposed I'll want some help to save the universe, so I built a house here by some rocks and I bought some things from the furniture shop next corner in the road, because I was sure I'll come here for vacation someday. As I was saying, I built the house after calculating the time you wanted to get up to here running and I spend the rest of the time reading this Astronomical book, since we'll have to go to space soon. When you arrived I didn't wanted to go out still, because I wanted you to hear what Waluigi said, and then appear out of nowhere and then say you about this I'm telling you know, and then tell you why I had to tell you and blah, blah, blah… " He said, looking at the amazed Waluigi with a large grin in his face.

"So, Kamek's library is from there, should we go, or I'll have to buy some more beds?" asked Yoshi, looking at his house.

"I think you must buy some beds. It's still night, and we'll need a sleep if we should save the universe." Said Luigi, looking at the moon, and then at the road that leads to Kamek's library.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Said Yoshi, walking away by a little road of violets.

"Isn't this place very romantic?" Asked Daisy putting her head on Luigi's shoulder and her hand on his own. She blushed lightly, Luigi also, but it was too dark to be noticed by someone except Yoshi, who had a very healing and balanced diet and he had very good vision everywhere and anytime.

"Isn't it babe?" Said Waluigi, getting closer to her, but she slapped him.

"Ouch!" He said in pain.

"Look at the stars, and the moon… " started Luigi, as Daisy looked at him

"And…" tried Luigi to say, but he was cut off by Daisy, who kissed him on the lips. His eyes widen in shock as Waluigi's for a while, but slowly he closed them. Then Daisy started to hear his voice.

"Daisy! Daisy!" She stopped kissing Luigi and looked around

"Daisy wake up!"

"What?" She asked to Luigi's voice.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" She heard Waluigi's voice as she opened her eyes to see Luigi looking at her, Yosh and Waluigi behind him.

"You're finally awake!" He said as she took her head from his shoulder.

"How much time was I sleeping?"

"You said that the place was very romantic and then you fell asleep on my shoulder." He said. Yoshi saw them blushing.

"Oh… yes… " She said in a sad tone.

"Ok, Yoshi has the beds, we all should go to bed now." Said Luigi, then he heard his stomach purring. "Or after launch" He said as everyone laughed. They entered the house to see a very beautiful little room, with a fridge, a little kitchen and a sink with some cupboards on top, four beds, and a table with four chairs, a couch and a television. It had a little window in each wall of the house except the wall where the kitchen was and where a big pot was on heat: One on top of a light green bed (who may be Yoshi's) , one another behind a chair (it was next to the door) and the last on top of the television. It had a flower pot with a fuchsia Dahlia in it on the table made of wood, like the chairs. Yoshi put the chair he was sitting on earlier in a corner, next to a little table, where he put the book. There was a pair of pictures of flowers, a green and a blue one.

"Ok, I made a soup of normal mushrooms, power-up mushrooms, cheese and some other things I found in the forest, but I need life-up mushrooms. I need you Luigi to tell me where I can find them." Said Yoshi thinking a bit and then mixing a little the soup putting some salt and pepper and then tasting it with the ladle.

"Hmm, it smells good!" Said Luigi as he tasted the soup .Daisy came over from the other side.

"What happened to you with cooking? Is it so interesting?" Asked Waluigi.

"Yes it is!" They all said at the same time.

"But you're right, it needs about three life-up mushrooms." Said Luigi, looking at the recipe book and then at the soup.

"I have never eaten soup before!" Said Daisy excited, trying to get the ladle from Luigi, but he put it again in the pot.

"So we don't want it to be a bad experience" He said, as the three of them laughed.

"Come on Luigi we must find the mushrooms today." Said Yoshi, opening the door.

"Wait, we'll need another person, the life-up mushrooms are big. Who wants to come with us?" asked Luigi looking at Daisy and Waluigi

"I'll had come anyways; I wouldn't stay alone with him!" Said Daisy pointing at Waluigi. They get out in the forest and found the mushrooms, made the soup and eat it. They then fell asleep in their beds. Next day, Luigi woke up. The light had a white tone and it wasn't like a normal day at here, the sun was more "weak". Luigi realized that Bowser's plan had started. He looked at the clock and he saw that was 6 o'clock. He then looked around to see Daisy from the right and Waluigi from the left sleeping deeply. Next to Daisy's bed was Yoshi's bed empty but paved and there was a letter on it. Luigi woke up and get it to read it.

"_I get out for a walk. I made some tee for you, they are on the table. I'm sorry, I couldn't find coffee in the forest._

_Yoshi"_

He placed it where it was and he sit on the table to drink his tee. After that, he put his jacket on and he get out. The weather was cold, something that is not normal for a spring morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, birds were still singing in the forest, minimum affected by Bowser's mischief. But Luigi realized that this time, it was a really dangerous thing happening and Mario wasn't there to do something. Yoshi came with some herbals in his hands and sit on the rock next to Luigi.

"We through it was impossible that weather in the Mushroom Kingdom, don't we? So, we were wrong." Said Yoshi calmly, looking to the sky.

"It is not the weather. It's Bowser's machine. Can you believe that Mario isn't here this time? The biggest danger that threatened ever the Mushroom Kingdom and its her isn't here?" Said Luigi looking sadly to the ground.

"You must be strong this time Luigi, all the universe needs you now. You must do it! And me, Daisy and, well, a bit Waluigi too are here to help you! And, if Waluigi hadn't inspired me, maybe me or the house would be here now." Said Yoshi patting him on the back.

"You're right… I guess… " Said Luigi. In that time, Daisy opened the door and get out with her jacket on. Yoshi got up and extended his arms.

"Ahhh! I think I'll go to walk again, I need some more clean oxygen before we continue!(and I need to buy something specially for Kamek's library)" He said, as he disappeared in the forest. Luigi had a disappointed look on his face.

"So, what's going on?" Asked Daisy, who's eyes were still half-closed, as she sit on the rock in the empty space that Yoshi left.

"I'm a bit worried that I can't do this… "

"You can do it, just believe in yourself. You're the only one who can save this kingdom, this planet and the whole universe. You can't give up that easily! We didn't even get the first step of your plan, we must continue." Said Daisy patting him in the back.

"Yoshi told me the same things… " Said Luigi with a large smile

"And he's right!"

"So, I guess I'll go out for a walk too. I'll need a walk to think about our next move, we must be very careful with our moves so I have to think a bit about it." Luigi said getting up and walking to another direction, as Yoshi walked and opened the door with a bag in his arms.

"What are you doing and what's that bag?" She asked

"I need to get some things, and wake up Waluigi, if he needs to do something before we go. About the bag… Do you know how many ancient books with interesting information that we'll need are there? Hundreds, millions of books!" Said Yoshi excited

"About Kamek's age… " Said Daisy jokingly.

"Ok, We should be moving now, get ready!" Said Luigi suddenly as he came from behind some trees.

"That is what I was doing now, and I also was going to wake up Waluigi."

"Really, we can do it with some kind of joke! It's perfect for a good starting, we are too "down", so we could fix it with a joke… "Said Luigi with a somewhat evil grin.

"Why didn't I think about it earlier!" Said Daisy smiling as she got up. They entered the house trying not to wake him up. He responded with snoring loudly.

"He, he, he… " They whispered to each other.

"What should we do to him?" Whispered Daisy. Luigi smiled to her and he opened slowly the little fridge, as he got out the nightmare of the sleeping idiots that don't wake up early, like WaluigI:

WHIPPED CREAM!

"He filled his hands with it and then they used a plume to tickle his nose. He used his hand to get it off, but instead he put the whipped cream on his face. He noticed it and tried to clean it with his other hand, putting more cream on him. As he woke up he used his hands to clean the cream from his face, not knowing that he had more cream in his hands. Everyone started to laugh.

_**At a none-known place somewhere in the planet, Bowser looked for someone to help him with his plan…**_

Mario and Peach started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Asked Peach grabbing her head in pain.

"I guess at Bowser's clown car. He must probably need some time to finish with his plans." Said Mario looking around. They were at the metallic box and it was very dark. Suddenly, a screen appeared in the box and in the middle was Bowser.

"You guessed right Damsel-in-distress number 2! See, isn't it funny? Damsel-in-distress number two, hahahahahaha!" Said Bowser laughing. Mario and Peach had a bored look in their faces. They looked at Bowser like saying to him "You mustn't had said that" .

"What? Anyway, I need some more things before I start my plan out to the universe. So, you will be in that box until I need to drain your energy for my plan. But I can show you hat you missed!" Said Bowser, putting the television on. There were some hot women dancing with bikinis and starting to get them off.

"Oh, no, wrong channel… Hey, I should look at it sometime!"

"Bowser!" Said Peach annoyed.

"Ok, relax!" He said as he changed channel. There were some photos of places that Bowser had destroyed:

The local restaurant-bar, "The Toad Road" was totally destroyed and the plastic Toad on the top next to the name was cut in two parts, the letters of the name were all fallen except the "a" from "Toad" who was half falling. The next was of the Clothes shop of Toadette, the wife of Toadsworth's son: It was totally destroyed too, with all the glasses broken and the special scissor

That was there for opening the door automatically was fallen and broken. It then had an image of the hotel, who was closed, but still alive.

"Oh, I forgot this one, said Bowser, as he pressed a button, as a rocket crashed on the hotel and destroyed it. The last photo was from the Primary school, who wasn't just okay, it was glossy and it was shining.

"I don't want to deprive from the kids the gift of knowledge… " Said Bowser jokingly.

"Why do you do that?" asked Mario worried

"What?"

"Your bad humor, you're killing me!" Said Mario, as Peach started to laugh loudly

"Haha, very funny! So, my plan is going extremely well and no bad things are happening. Now, I have to do a call, goodbye!" Said Bowser as the screen closed. Bowser pressed a red big button and he opened a secret collection of buttons. A blue, a green, a yellow, a pink and a purple. Bowser looked the blue button

"What about Kamek?" He asked to himself. "No, he is always with me, so I need someone more powerful." He said, as he looked at the green.

"Bowsy? No, he is too little to take care of a planet, how could he help me?" He said, as he looked to the yellow.

"Wario, how dare I would dominate the universe with the help of him? No, they are all stupid." He said slapping his face. He then looked at the pink button

"That's Wendy O. or Kammy Koopa's button?Oh, forget it, I can't find any… " He said, but he stoped as he looked the purple button.

"Oh, this could help!" He said pressing the purple button. He had a screen in front of him with everything that he must control. In the middle appeared another one and had in it the word:

Calling. Suddenly, the word disappeared and the conection between him and a dark figure in the other line started.

"Who's it? Ah, Bowser, a long time passed since I saw you… " He said as he opened his green eyes, who were the only thing of his body that was visible.

"Yes, a long time, but this time will be the last time we loose by this red plumber… " Said Bowser, as he pressed a button and the screen appeared again in front of Peach and Mario. That image also appeared on the figure's screen.

"Because I caught him!" He said laughing.

"You caught them? Only them? So much people can destroy you except him… "

"I also have these sleeping stupids!" He said as he pressed another button and there appeared Wario and Toad still unconscious.

"I have a pair of things to tell you: First, your humor is so bad that you could use it in you battles. Second, you must find and catch some others. These aren't the only powerful in their group." He said as he typed something on his computer. On Bowser's screen appeared Daisy, Yoshi, Luigi, Peasley and Rosalina.

"What? Ok, that floral princess has very strong fists and kicks, but what about the other four?

"I'll say you. First, that prince, prince Peasley. He has a very big and powerful army and he could help surely the others. Secondly, this Yoshi. He's the best friend of Mario and one of the few Yoshis who can communicate with humans. He knows too much and reads a lot of books. His knowledge will help the others a lot, I know that. Next, is that space princess, Rosalina. Her powers and knowledge about the universe are a danger for evil guys like you. She is also called "The Queen of the Universe"." Said the figure.

"I'll be soon the king of the universe and destroy that brat!"

"She's too hard to defeat. But the biggest danger of all is… Luigi." He said as he looked at Bowser.

"Luigi? That green bean? I can destroy him like he was a pea on the floor! That coward will stop me? I'm more afraid by a princess than him!"

"Remember that you have his brother, his second-best friend, the brother of his arch-enemy and the best servant of his second-best friend. He will do anything to save them and he's maybe weak at the start but gets courage enough at the way to defeat you. So, be careful with him." He said, as he get to the light and he revealed his body.

"Whatever… Tatanga." He said with a grin.

"Why do the evil people always call evilly the name of the one who they are talking with?" He asked annoyed.

"It's like when you have an idea and there is a light? Like this."

"Ha! You are so silly and annoying Bowser! Even your collaborator says it! Ha!" Said Mario laughing.

"Shut up red bed!"

"That wasn't funny because it did rhyme, you know it uh? Said Peach with a bored look.

"She's right." Said Tatanga with the same look.

"I agree with them" Said Mario, with that bored face too.

"Oh, can you just let me talk?" He said angrily.

"Ok, relax… " Said Mario.

"Ok, I need your help for dominating the universe. Are you in?

"What? You can't take me, I'm in vacation!"

"The evil guys are never in vacation" Said Bowser

"Look, you should ask someone else, someone with skills and knowledge, because if these five team up they will surely defeat you."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because the author doesn't want it Ok?" He said angrily

"Who's the author? I'll destroy him and then you will accept." He said looking around.

"I don't know. But, look and you'll find someone. Ah, and, before I forget it, the pink button is not for Wendy or Kammy." He said

"So for who is it?" Asked Bowser

"Look in the instructions booklet and you'll find out. Goodbye now, I have to go to the alien Beach p[arty, see you!"

"Where did I put the booklet… Ah, here it is!" He said, as he took out a little booklet with pink unicorns on it."

"I think that these booklets for evil machines have "camouflage" , but I was hoping something else."

"Ok, that was funny!" Said Mario.

"Really?"

"No, not your humor, but the booklet!" He said pointing at it.

"Grr… well, let's see: _How to open the door, how to close the door, how to open the window, how to destroy the universe, how to make cupcakes, Where is the sugar in the kitchen_… They are all useless stupid things! Ah, wait, there's one else left still_: Who you call with the pink button._ YES!" He said happily "I _know that you'll think that it calls Kammy Koopa or Wendy O. Koopa, but it doesn't. And don't think it's for Mama Bowser, she's cooking now, she can't help you with your evil plan. It calls out…_ " Bowser looked evilly at the booklet, and then started to laugh evilly.

_**Meanwhile, with our friends…**_

Our heroes where now at Kamek's library.

"So, we must find and defeat Kamek so he'll tell us about Bowser's plan. In that time Kamek found them in the front door. They looked at him and he looked at them…

**Well, end of chapter. If something happened again, I want you to tell me and I'll see it. I hope it was good. For the ones who want Rosalina and/or Peasley to appear, They will do it. If you have any ideas, please tell me and I'll try to put them in my story. The second chapter will be late, because the site lets me only two chapters and I'll have to put the next half of the story in it, ok?**

**And now, REVIEWS!**


	2. To the space way

**Hello again, this is chap****ter two! And, in your reviews you must tell me why I have to do the disclaimer.**

**I don't own any character in this fan fiction.**

By: Love Stories Creator

Chapter two: To the spaceway

As Luigi saw Kamek he started to launch fireballs in his direction

"No, don't attack! We are at the same side this time!" Said Kamek trying to avoid Luigi's fireballs

"What?" Said Luigi as he stopped launching fireballs.

"He's lying! Punch him, kick him!" Said Waluigi punching and kicking the air.

"I will explain you, just get in, maybe some goombas or koopa troopas are around here, I don't want Bowser to know about this" Said Kamek, ignoring Waluigi. Daisy and Luigi entered the library. Toshi got out from his big-bag another little bag. He started to look to some books, reading and then putting them in his bag. But then he felt bad and left them. Waluigi entered then slowly Kamek's library. Kamek used a spell to close the door.

"Kamek, can I take some books?" Asked Yoshi

"Yes, every book here is a copy. The original ones are in another magical hidden room." He said as he leaded the others to a table and he sat in the other side. Yoshi got some books, then he sat next to Luigi to hear Kamek's story.

"So, Kamek, what did you said? We're at the same side?" Asked Daisy.

"Yes, we fight the same enemy this time. Bowser burnt the copies of the most ancient books I had in my library. And what if they were the original ones? So, I want to make him pay for that, and I don't want him to be the king of the universe too…" Said Kamek

"He was planning four weeks his big entrance in your festival. And how he'll tell you about his plan without you discovering something important. And, as I can see, he did it very well, isn't it why you are here?" He said.

"Yes, we were here to steal you something about his plan, but it isn't necessary now." Said Luigi with a smile.

"I don't know nothing, the only one who will tell you is Bowsy. Bowser told about his plan to Bowsy, Wendy, Iggy and Ludwig only, but Ludwig, Iggy and Wendy will not tell you nothing, they aren't disappointed or angry with their dad. But Bowsy is sad because he trusts a lot everyone and him no more, so he asked me to help him save Mario and help him defeat Bowser to teach him that he's not useless." Said Kamek .

"So how could we get to his spaceship, it's too far away from our planet." Asked Daisy.

"We will use the spaceway road." Said Yoshi as he filled his little bag with books.

"The facefart nut? What does that mean?" Asked Waluigi

"The **spaceway road** ! It is a star road that leads to the outer space. It's somewhat like the star road in Mario Kart Ds/Wii. If we have a good heart the road goes everywhere we want. If we have bad hearts , then it will fall and we'll die falling in the dark hole that is always under it." Said Yoshi looking a picture in a book. "Like this" He said, showing the picture to the others. It was a little path made by stars in the middle of space and it had under it a giant black hole.

"Oh, poor Waluigi! He'll die!" Said Luigi jokingly.

"Very funny!" Said Waluigi

"Ok, you were enough time here, the universe needs you. I hope I helped. Ah, if you need my help, use this horn. Take it Yoshi." He said, giving to Yoshi a purple horn.

"It's from a unicorn, right?" Asked Yoshi

"Yes" Said Kamek leading them out. "Thanks for coming, and... good luck." He said closing the door.

"We must find the ship now, let's go!" Said Yoshi

"And where is now the biggest hero of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Asked Daisy to herself.

_Meanwhile, in Toad town…_

"IN A METALLIC BOX WITH THE PRINCESS, USELESS AS A MOUSE IN A MOUSETRAP!" Said Toadsworth angrily, as he was walking nervously in the castle.

"HE'S NEXT TO HIS ENEMY, AND WHAT HE DOES?... "

_Meanwhile, somewhere in space…_

"Just nothing?" Said Rosalina to Polari looking at Mario (who was just talking with Peach) as they looked to Mario and Peach by a screen in the Cabin of the Comet Observatory.

"We must help Luigi, he can't do everything with the assist of only three people." She said as she got out to think of something to do.

_Meanwhile, in Bowser's clown ship…_

"Ok, daddy is now very busy to see me if I'm silent and careful" Said Bowsy to himself in his mind. He got out of the wooden box where a bazooka of watermelons was supposed to be, he put the box on an automatic mechanic runway and he get into it. Some Koopa troopas transported it to the cellar were the metallic boxes and some other weapons were. As they closed and locked the door, he opened the box and stepped silently to the metallic ones. He heard the door unlocking. It had fortunately so many kind of locks and insurance that he had the time to get the watermelon bazooka out of his sell (where he hide it), put it again in the box so they wouldn't notice that it was empty and then hide behind the big metallic boxes before Bowser could see him.

"I told you to don't put the bazooka in this cellar, useless idiots!" Said Bowser, as the Koopa troopas get the box and left the room.

"Like he said I was!" Whispered Bowsy angrily. Bowser heard it, but he through it was Peach and Mario talking. As the door locked again, he put his (invisible) ear on one box. He heard a little voice whispering with all its force :

"Heeelp. Heeeelp!" in a feminine tone. He through it was Peach for a moment, then he heard a very hard and loud snoring, but as he looked from the lock he saw Wario sleeping and Toad with Wario's feet on his face trying to get them off. He get to the other box and opened it, he saw Peach and Mario looking to each other strangely.

"Mamma!" He whispered, Peach noticed him and he hugged her, she then said

"Bowsy? What are you doing here?"

"Leave her!" whispered Mario, with a fight position.

"No, I'm here to help you!" Said Bowsy

"Why would you do that?" Said Mario

"Because I want to show him I'm not useless!" He responded

"Ah… And you're helping us?" Asked Mario confused

"No, I'm helping only mamma." He said, as he hugged her

"Mamma? You did… s… se… that with Bowser?" Asked Mario disgusted

"What? No!" She said slapping Mario. "He just calls me mamma because Bowser tries to marry me! Oh, you are… " Said Peach, trying to slap him again.

"Oh, come on mamma! We must go!" Said Bowsy grabbing Peach just before she slapped Mario. He then looked at Mario like saying him "You owe me one!" and he helped him get up.

"Thank you, you may not be as stupid and useless as your dumb father at last!" Said Mario getting the dust off his clothes.

"You really believe it?" Asked Bowsy excited.

"If you were like your father you will not had helped me get up. Real bad guys help their enemies get up." He said with a large smile

"Yeaa!" Started Bowsy to laugh. Peach looked at Mario like she was looking to the love of her life (What she was doing) but, fortunately for her, he didn't notice.

_Meanwhile, with our heroes…_

"Where are we?" Asked Yoshi to the koopa that was leading them to where Bowser was last time he was in the planet.

"He flied away by here, but not to a direction, only up." Said the Koopa.

"You know, "up" is a direction." Said Yoshi

"Whatever. So, I hope I helped."

"Yes, you helped" Said Luigi as he looked at the sky. "How will we find now the spaceway road?" Asked Luigi looking at Yoshi.

"Like this:" Said Yoshi as he opened a book.

"So I do this… and this… and… " Luigi said, as he got a potion out from his backpack and he opened it.

"Abra Cadabra!" He said, throwing the bottle to the ground. A purple beam crossed the sky. Suddenly all the clowds disappeared and some stars came down to earth. They formed a road leading to the sky.

"Wow!" Said Luigi amazed.

"That was easy" Said Yoshi.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Daisy as she sterted to run. "Let's see who'll be the first!" Said Luigi as he, Yoshi and Waluigi ran behind Daisy. They ran out to the space. When they were far away from their planet, following the dust that Bowser's clown ship had left behind it. In a time the little stars that formed the road started to disappear under Waluigi's legs. Luigi caught his right arm, Daisy his left and Yoshi his right leg just before he fell.

"And I made fun by it! What are you thinking now Waluigi?" Said Luigi

"YOUR DEATH! AHHH! BUT I THINK THAT FIRST IS MINE!" Shouted Waluigi scared.

Then the hole started to get bigger and bigger until they all fell to the dark hole. In that moment, something absorbed the energy of the black hole, destroying it totally. It was a butt-landed on a rare starship, very big like a caste. It was Rosalina's Comet Observatory. Rosalina ran out of the cabin to help them get up.

"Ah, Luigi, I'm so happy to see you again!" Said Rosalina hugging Luigi. He blushed lightly, that made Daisy a bit angry (or jealous, better said).

"And you must be the famous Daisy for who I have heard so many things!" Said Rosalina to Daisy.

"You heard about me?" Asked Daisy confused.

"Luigi told me a lot about you!" Said Rosalina grabbing her hand and moving it up and down.

"Wow, Rosalina, you weren't that energetic the last time I saw you. What happened?" Asked Luigi.

"Today came Luma-triplets! Every time that come here new Lumas I'm always that happy! And they are TRIPLETS! Hahahahaha!" Said Rosalina, as a baby sitter Luma came with three little Lumas in a little bassinet.

"Awwww, they are sooooo cute little stars!" Said Daisy looking at them.

"Yes they are! Aw, look at those tiny hands!" Said Luigi

"Their names?" Asked Yoshi.

"The blue one is named Cosmo." Said Rosalina pointing at the little blue luma at the right corner of their little bassinet.

"The pink one is named Stara" Said Rosalina looking the little (female) pink luma in the middle.

"And Bibo is the green in the right corner. That one that's slurping the huge lollipop" Said Rosalina looking the green luma with the lollipop and the innocent big eyes.

"Now, Cosmo, Stara and Bibo must go to sleep now, right?

"Oua!" Said Cosmo and Stara at the same time.

"That means yes" Said Rosalina looking at Bibo who was not responding and slurping happily his huge lollipop.

"Wa?Wachuchuka!" Said Bibo angrily and started to cry.

"That means "What?Never!" … What? Never? Bibo!" Said Rosalina

"Ulalali mashushu!" Said Stara angrily to Bibo.

"That means "They are right! Stop crying!"" Said Rosalina

"You'll go to bed now Bibo, right? Pleeeeeaaaaaaase!" Said Daisy making an innocent look.

"*Sniff*… Oua." Said Wondon getting the tears off his big eyes. Then, the Luma baby-sitter gave a star bit to each Luma, with the same color as them, as she get the bassinet away to the baby's room. Waluigi was looking at Daisy with a surprised look.

"You don't usually behave that softly…"

"When it's necessary I do it." Said Daisy

"Ok, can you save somewhere this horn, we'll need it later" Said Yoshi, giving the purple horn to Rosalina.

"Ok" She said putting it in a pocket in her dress.

"Now, let's drink some te… " tried to say Rosalina, but she saw two little things coming. One of them was a white and green thing with a strange face painted on it. The second one was a multicolored spaceship. Rosalina realized what they were.

"Run, now! Run!" She said, as all the Lumas entered the baby's room. Polari stayed out to lock the door so everyone will be safe . Rosalina tried to get our heroes and Polari to another room, but as she opened the door, the multicolored ship get out some multicolored tentacles and cached the Comet Observatory, turning it to the right as everyone started to slip down to the space's infinite. They cached some railings and they didn't fell. Yoshi cached Polari. Another tentacle cached Rosalina and pulled her to the spaceship. Luigi caught her hand just when her hand left the rail. Daisy felt a bit jealous and angry for no reason looking at them (She though it was for no reason). Everyone looked up to see the face of Bowser. Next to his clown ship was his collaborator. It was a dark ship, with some multicolored lines across it. It looked like magic. But not Kamek or Kammy Koopa's magic, their magic was in another colour. And there was a difference. The spaceship was made of **dark** magic. On top of it was the face that no one wanted to see, but everyone knew that it can only be him.

"Dimentio, what do you want!" Asked Rosalina trying to catch a rail or something.

"Ha, why don't you use your Powers little brat?" Asked Bowser laughing.

"Rosalina, he's right. Why don't you use your powers?" Asked Luigi trying to pull her back.

"Dimentio's dark magic absorbs my power!" Said Rosalina.

"You are not going to win this time! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Said Bowser laughing evilly.

"Luigi, leave my hand." Whispered Rosalina.

"What! I'm not going to leave you with them!" Whispered Luigi shaking his head.

"Yes you are! The whole universe needs you, you must leave me and save it! I'm an obstacle in your mission now, that I'm trapped by Dimentio's tentacle. Go save Mario and Peach, and everyone else. And you'll save me too, just now you must leave me!" Whispered Rosalina starting to get worried.

"I'm not like Mario. My friends are for me more important than the whole universe." Said Luigi looking at Yoshi, Daisy and Waluigi that were starting to fall.

"Very sweet of your part, but if you want me, and them, to be safe, just leave me!" She whispered. Luigi stared at her not responding.

"Ok, you don't leave me any other choice." She said.

"What?" Luigi asked

"No way… " Whispered Rosalina biting Luigi's hand so he could leave her.

"Ouch!" He said In pain.

"Go Luigi! Save the universe!" Was Rosalina's last word before the tentacle covered totally her body. Then Bowser got Rosalina with the mechanic hand.

"Hey, what are you doing? I caught her!" Said Dimentio using his magical tentacle to take back again Rosalina.

"I need her, I gave you so much coins for catching her! Now, give her to me!" Said Bowser, getting Rosalina, putting her in a metallic box and then putting it into his spaceship, just like he did for Mario and Peach. Then, he disappeared in the infinite of the universe. Dimentio left the Comet Observatory and followed Bowser. The rail that Daisy was holding broke and she fell right on Luigi's arms. Yoshi left Polari, who ran next to Luigi.

"Rosaliiiiinaaaaaa! Noooooo!" He shouted. The Comet Observatory slowly regained its position and…

_Meanwhile in Bowser's clown spaceship…_

Mario, Peach and Bowsy were still trying to open the box that Wario and Toad were in. As they opened it, they heard the door unlocking. They hadn't time enough to get Wario because of his weight, and they didn't get Toad because they didn't get up Wario. So before someone could see them, they all jumped into the box and closed it. Bowser entered the room and the pair of Koopa Troopas put another box next to Mario and Peach's. Then Dimentio entered the room.

"The space princess is mine! You are now… " Tried to say Dimentio, but a pair of bigger koopa troopas than normal with hyper muscles grabbed him and tied him up with some shining white ropes.

"Ha, you are so silly! These are light ropes, you can't use your magic on them. Put him with the princess and the prince, if she's what he wants, he'll get it." Said Bowser as the muscled Koopa Troopas put him in the third box. Then the five of them quited the room and the door locked again. In that time, Bowsy, Mario and Peach opened the box and opened their mouths to get oxygen to clean their stomach of Wario's feet-dirt.

"We must save Toad!" Said Mario as they grabbed Toad's feet (and Bowsy grabbed Peach's back to help her pull) and they pulled Toad out. The box closed and Wario woke up, opening it with his head.

"Where am I!" He asked loudly

"Shhh! Silence!" Said Peach. They then looked at the other box.

"That wasn't there before." Said Mario.

"Didn't you heard it? He has Rosalina and Dimentio in it." Said Peach.

"But he said something about a prince… " Said Bowsy.

"Oh, Toad! Ok, Wario, give him a mushroom. You always have something to eat with you. The others, help me unlock this thing." Said Peach.

"Ok!" Said Everyone in unison. Wario gave the mushroom to Toad and he regained his powers. Then everyone started to pull the cap of the box. They opened it and they saw Rosalina and Dimentio. They pulled Rosalina out of it and they cut the ropes.

"Uhh!" She said.

"Oh, Peach dear! How are you? And Mario! Oh Toad! A long time passed since I saw you all! Hey, isn't that little turtle the son of the guy that you were fighting! IAAAH!" Said Rosalina kicking Bowsy.

"No, he saved us!" Said Peach. Then she told everything to Rosalina.

"Ah, ok. I'm sorry" She said helping Bowsy get up.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Said Rosalina covering her nose.

"It's Wario. He always smelled like that." Said Peach.

"Peasley?" Said Mario

"What?" Said Peach.

"Peasley, prince Peasley!" Said Mario cutting the ropes from Peasley's body.

"Hey, Mario, a long time passed! How are you?" Said the blonde prince getting out of the box.

"Ummm… Fine." Said Mario.

"Ok, now we'd better think about what we will do with Dimentio." Said Toad

"We will leave him here, what else?" Said Mario as he, Peasley and Bowsy started to close the box

"NO! WAIT!" Shouted Dimentio

"What is it?" Said Mario as he, Peasley and Bowsy opened again the cap of the box.

"I will help you, I'll teach Bowser a lesson." Said Dimentio.

"Never!" Said Mario leaving the cap. Bowsy and Peasley weren't strong enough to hold it and it fell.

"NO!" Said Peach as she and Toad cached it again.

"What?" Said Mario

"He's a wizard! He can help us a lot!" Said Peach

"Whatever." Said Mario. Rosalina cut the ropes with her magic and Dimentio got out.

"Lets hope that Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and Waluigi will not get caught too." Said Peasley.

"Ok, we better start walking." Said Peach. Dimentio and Rosalina broke the doors with their magic and they, followed by the rest, ran out

_Meanwhile, at the Comet Observatory…_

"Ok, I have to do a call." Said Luigi, leaving Daisy to the ground and running to the cabin. Daisy, Yoshi, Waluigi and Polari followed. He sat on the big levitating chair and he typed something on the big computer. Then there appeared the word "Loading…"

"It is impossible that he's not there!" Said Luigi looking the black screen. Suddenly it opened. But there wasn't the face that Luigi was hoping to see.

"What? You called… Bowser!" Asked Daisy.

"No stupid floral princess! You are looking for prince Peasley… Right! He's not here, he's at my spaceship in a box!Muhahahaha! Goodbye loosers!" Said Bowser as the screen closed.

"… What can we do now?" Said Luigi hitting his head on the keyboard

"We have the Comet Observatory, we can just follow them." Said Polari going to the cockpit. They followed the dust that Bowser's ship left.

_Meanwhile, at Bowser's Clown spaceship…_

The group was lost in the corridors of the spaceship.

"We'll need the help of Kamek… He knows this place." Said Rosalina.

"What? We can't bring him here, we're six people, we can't bring more!" Said Wario

"For telling the truth we are eight… " Said Rosalina.

"See? We are a lot!" Said Wario

"The biggest problem is how we will call him… " Said Peach

"Like this" Said Rosalina, getting the horn out of her pocket and shouting. Instead of it, a whisper in Rosalina's voice came from the other side.

"oh, it's damaged." Said Peach. In that time, Kamek appeared from a clowd of blue dust

"What's going on here? Luigi? Is that you?" Asked Kamek, the dust still not cleared. As it cleared he saw the group.

"Hey, Bowser caught Luigi and Dimentio and Bowsy caught you? You are all loosers!" Said Kamek. The dust cleared totally and Kamek saw that they were lost in the clown space ship

"Or is that Bowser caught all of you and Bowsy saved you!" Said he.

"Yea, you guessed right. So now the space princess said that you could help us. Show what you can do." Said Dimentio. In that time they heard some footsteps. Kamek used a spell to put them into an invisible bubble.

"So, you are really good. Nice idea to call you!" Said Dimentio. They saw a pair of hyper-muscled koopa-troopas with a pair of big moving bags each one. Kamek made the bubble move and they followed them again to where they started: The cellar.

"I told you it was better if we fixed again the door. If we hadn't done it, now Bowser will had discovered that we escaped!" Said Rosalina to Dimentio

"Here are your five coins" He said

"Thank you… " Said Rosalina putting the coins in her pocket. The koopa-troopas entered the cellar and after a few seconds they left. When they were totally gone, Kamek used his spell to unlock the door. They entered and locked it again. They saw the bags moving. Rosalina cut the ropes with a spell so if it was something bad they'll had time to interact. When she opened the first bag the Koopalings fell from its inside.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rosalina

"Big king dad… " Said Larry Koopa getting up

"…Wanted to be the king of the universe… " Continued Morton koopa junior.

"…And we were an… " Continued Wendy O. koopa

"…Obstacle for his plan… " Said then Iggy koopa

"…To dominate the universe… " Said Roy koopa

"HAHA!" Laughed Lemmy koopa

"…So he closed us in that thing and he put us in this cellar." Finished Ludwig von koopa.

"Do you want to help us teach him a lesson?" Said Wario.

"Sure" Said the Koopalings at the same time, as they ran with the rest.

"Ok, next one!" Said Rosalina as she opened the next bag. They saw Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kammy Koopa and Tatanga fighting: Tatanga was on Donkey Kong, his left hand strangling Donkey Kong, who was pulling Kammy Koopa's hair, and Tatanga's left hand on his back held by Diddy Kong. Kammy Koopa was hiting him on the head and he was biting Tatanga's hand.

"Hey guys stop!" Said Mario

"Please stop!" Said Rosalina

"Shut up!" Said Ludwig

"No, you shut up!" Said Wendy to Ludwig.

"What the f**k!" Said Morton

"That was a very bad word!" Said Roy

"Aha, but you are saying it all time to me!" Said Bowsy to Roy. Everyone started to shout to each other.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Peach and everyone stopped.

"If you shout they'll hear us!" She said whispering. "Rosalina, we aren't in a fanfiction, open that damn bag now, we have not time to waste!" Said Peach.

"Ehm, actually, we ARE in a fanfiction." Said Rosalina

"So don't waste the time of the readrers!" Said Peach

"Whatever." Said Rosalina opening the last bag.

"I have to ask something. Wasn't that the princess with the calm voice and the slow talking? The one that had half-closed eyes always? What happened to you Rosalia?" Asked Bowsy

"It's ROSALINA!" Said Rosalina angrily.

"That's what I'm talking about." Said Bowsy

"I'm so happy and energetic because came new Luma triplets to the Comet Observatory. And if you waste my time like that I'll never see them again!" Said Rosalina cutting the ropes of the third bag and opening it totally. From the inside came Mona, King Richard and queen Lillian ( parents of Daisy made by Monica Lupa aka nintendrawer ) , Louise and Marco ( parents of Mario and Luigi also made by nintendrawer ) , Toadsworth, Toadette and Rocky ( Luigi and Daisy's pet chomp. Guess who made him? ).

"Bowser caught every single person ( and mushroom and moving ball with face ) that we know, who else is left?" Said Dimentio.

"Hey, were are Daisy, Luigi and Yoshi? They are already dead?" Asked Toadette worried.

"If that Bawsaur did something to my daughter he'll be sad he met me!" Said King Richard.

"Yea, the same things you were telling you'll do to Luigi. If you remember she's pregnant… " Said Lillian. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Pfff!" Said Richard slapping his face. " She told us not to tell to none Lillian! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Shouted Richard

"But you were supposed to tell it now, weren't you?" Said Lillian

"Just close your mouth!" Said Richard.

"Ok, Kamek please do a spell or something so everyone will forget what I said." Said Lillian.

"Ok" Said Kamek and he made a spell.

"What were we talking about?" Asked Dimentio confused.

"About that we must be going!" Said Kamek as he opened the locks again and they all quited.

"That simple honey… " Said Lillian to Richard while they were running in the corridors of the ship ( again ) .

_Meanwhile at the Comet Observatory…_

The Comet Observatory was just behind Bowser's Clown spaceship.

"Ok, its time for us to go. Mindy, you are in charge!" Said Polari to a little white Luma.

"Ok Polari, good luck!" She said, launching them with the catapult to the clownship. They broke the window and they fell just in front of the cockpit's door.

"Ok, where are we?" Asked Waluigi.

"At the cockpit." Said Yoshi

"How do you know that?" Asked Waluigi.

"Because the door is big. But I think that that big arrow on the wall that shows the door and has written on it with big letters "TO THE COCKPIT FROM HERE" helped me a bit too." Said Yoshi.

"Ok, let's go." Said Luigi opening the door. Daisy and Yoshi followed. Waluigi standed there, looking the door.

"What is it?" Asked Yoshi.

"I can't do that. I am afraid." Said Waluigi.

"You are afraid? I don't remember you afraid when we started the adventure." Said Yoshi

"I wasn't in that time. But I am now…" Said Waluigi looking to the ground.

"Just remember the words that you told to me." Said Yoshi as he followed the others.

**Flashback**

"_It is impossible but we do it!"_

"_Stay here with your stupid science because "it's not logical to leave them save the universe alone"_

"_I'll help them the way I can!"_

**Flashback end**

Waluigi looked angrily the opened door.

"I'll help them the way I can!" He said, and he entered the room, closing the door. In that time the group came from the corner.

"What's this?" Asked Wario

"The cockpit" Said Dimentio

"How do you know that?" Asked Wario

"Because the door is big. But I think the big arrow on the wall that shows the door and has written on it with big letters "TO THE COCKPIT FROM HERE" helped me a bit too." Said Dimentio.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Mario as everyone entered the room.

"What?" Shouted Bowser as he talked to the koopa guard.

"Are you serious? HOW COULD THEY ESCAPE! YOU ARE USELESS!" Shouted he as he closed the connection. " Where can they be now?" Asked Bowser to himself.

"I don't know. But WE are HERE!" Said Waluigi coming behind Yoshi Luigi and Daisy, who were looking at him angrily.

"We are in real life, not in an adventure movie idiot!" Said Yoshi to Waluigi, as Bowser turned.

"So, you came…" Said Bowser.

"What do you mean?" Asked Waluigi confused. Bowser pressed a button and a machine appeared in front of him. Before anyone could do anything Bowser pressed a red button on top of the machine. A strange noise filled the room.

"I present… The UNIVERSE POWDERIZER!" Said Bowser as the machine opened a little door in front of it and started to absorb. The first to be absorbed was Daisy. Luigi jumped and pushed her. She fell to the floor and Luigi fell into the little absorbing door. Fortunately, he cached the metal of the machine before he was totally absorbed by it. Daisy tried to help him, but when she got up she fell again, because her dress was caught somewhere on the floor, on some mini cracking or something. Waluigi ran to catch his hand, but Bowser used a mechanic hand to catch him. Then he looked at Yoshi, getting three more hands out.

"Come if you are a man nerd!" Said Bowser.

"I am NOT A NERD!" Said Yoshi. The first two hands moved to catch him. In the last second he jumped and the two hands collided and destroyed each other. He ran to Waluigi and the third hand moved to there. He sat on the hand that was holding Waluigi. When it came close enough, He jumped and with a karate-chop he cut the hand. The mechanic palm fell on the other hand, destroying it too. As Waluigi fell to the ground he ran to the machine and pulled Luigi out with his hands.

"… For a nerd he is pretty strong…" Said Bowser to himself.

"… Wow!" Said Daisy and Waluigi in unison. Yoshi then pressed a button and the machine disappeared again in a door on the floor. He then used his karate and mechanical knowledge to break the door so Bowser couldn't bring the machine back. Daisy was still trying to free her dress. Yoshi came and he used his tongue to free it.

"Thank you Yoshi, you saved my life!" Said Luigi.

"And I was thinking that the only thing that you do is read books!" Said Waluigi

"Some of these things were in my books actually. But I had some classes too." Said Yoshi

"Why didn't you tell us you know martial arts? You should teach me someday." Said Daisy.

"Well, thank you guys. Now, to him!" Said Yoshi pointing at Bowser.

Bowser started to walk backwards. He then got in his hands the watermelon-bazooka and hit Waluigi with a watermelon the rest of the watermelons were broken by Yoshi's karate-chops. Bowser then emptied a Tabasco bottle in his mouth and started to throw them got Waluigi and threw him some water as he waked up and started to run to avoid the hided in a hole under the computer. Daisy stumbled and fell. In that time Lillian and Richard entered the room to see Daisy ready to die by the fire. As it was ready to touch her Luigi threw Bowser's glass of water to his mouth, stopping the Tabasco's effect, and the fire too . Richard fainted. Luigi took Daisy and they hided again in the hole.

"Ok, stay there and I'll go help Yoshi. Just stay here, I'll bring you your parents soon." Said Luigi as he ran out. He then helped Lillian to bring Richard next to Daisy.

"Thank you Luigi." She said. As he tried to go out, Daisy cached his hand.

"Wait!" She said.

"What is it?" Said Luigi.

"Before you go, I… I-I want to give you something." Said Daisy

"What?" He asked. She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him on the lips passionately. His eyes widened. Richard slowly opened his eyes, but as he saw them his eyes widened and then he fainted again. Lillian sighed.

"My little girl is turning into a woman…" Said Lillian to herself happily in her mind. Daisy left Luigi

"Now, do what you have to." She said to him. He nodded. Then he left to help in the battle. Louise hided next to Lillian.

"I have some water, may we wake him up. We will need everyone in the battle with Brownier" Said Louise to Lillian.

"His name is Bowser… Well, I'm going to help now." Said Daisy as she ran out. Louise opened her bottle and threw some water to Richard's face. He woke up fas.

"I will KILL HIM!" He said angrily

"Who, Bowser?" Asked Louise.

"No… I will kill Luigi!" He shouted

"My son?" Asked Louise and she fainted.

"Why honey? What did he do?" Asked Lillian

"Didn't you saw that! He kissed MY DAUGHTER! NONE DOES THAT! I WILL KILL HIM!" Said Richard

"He didn't do anything, Daisy did it!" Said Lillian

"So I'll kill them both! Or better I'll kill Luigi and punish Daisy." Said Richard

"Ok, but if we don't hurry someone else will kill him, Bowser is going to kill everyone. And, Richard, deep inside you you know that he's not like the other 157 boys that wanted her only because of her money. It's just pure love. Remember? Like me. When we met I was your servant. I was the cook of your castle. And we are now married! So Luigi is Daisy's personal plumber. Can't you understand her? I am sure that you think that he's a nice guy, just he is a plumber and you don't like that. Isn't it that?" Said Lillian.

"Well, for telling the truth, when we met him he behaved really well and he cooked us dinner… " Said Richard, but was cut off by Lillian.

"The first time after 65 years I eat food I haven't cooked!" Sighed Lllian

"… And, well, he did a lot of things for Daisy, and some minutes ago he saved her life. I think I can let them be together, even though he is a plumber… "

"That's right Richard! I'm so happy you can understand her!" Said Louise.

"For telling the truth he is not that bad. I mean, he brings us, like to everyone, our birthday gifts. Do you know much people that remember their best friend's father and mother's birthday? And, he spends a lot of coins for them. But the gifts are the last thing in the list. He also…" Tried Richard to say, but he was cut off by Lillian.

"Oh, Richard! Look! The fight is gonna start! We can't just stay here like this, throw her some water!" Said Lillian, throwing the water to Louise.

"What happened!" Said Lillian as she woke up.

"Let's go help them!" Said Richard as the three of them ran out of the hole. Everyone was in front of Bowser.

"My children are fighting me!" Said Bowser.

"You closed us into a bag!" Said Morton

"You replaced me with Bowsy!" Said Ludwig.

"You didn't interested ever in me! You looked only to your "boys"" Said Wendy

"You were laughing with me because I like pink!" Said Roy.

"You told me I was crazy HAHA HUHU HOHO!" Said Lemmy.

"You laughed with my glasses!" Said Iggy

"You think I'm useless!" Said Bowsy.

"And you want us to love you still and fight the ones that helped us?" Asked Larry

"Kammy, Kamek! My best servants!I promise to… " Tried to say Bowser, but Kammy koopa cut him off.

"I'm bored to do everything alone always and then see everyone thanking you!" said Kammy.

"What about my books? You burnt them!Ah, and the "I want someone more powerful!"?"

"Wario, Waluigi and Mona, my good friends that hate Mario, Luigi and Peach! So, now, you have a chance to destroy them" Asked Bowser.

"We don't hate them really. We are just rivals!" Said Wario

"And they are real friends!" Said Waluigi looking at Yoshi.

"They have good hearts and dignity, not like you! And, you must stop saying always the word destroy, it sounds stupid." Said Mona

"Dimentio, Tatanga? Weren't you my collaborators? Hey, come on, I'll had gave you a piece of my planet!" Said Bowser

"If you hadn't put us in that bag, nothing would hade happened!" Said Tatanga

"What are you waiting for, our help? So you mustn't wait more." Said Dimentio. The group came closer and closer to Bowser until he turned and he saw a potion on the bookcase behind him. He took it and drunk it .His body slowlygot bigger and bigger until it broke the Clown's head.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOSERS!YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE OF LIFE!" Shouted Bowser as he started to throw lava from his mouth. The group started to run to every direction. Kamek hided behind a bookcase full of potions and he started to look at them.

"Turns you into a planet… No" Said Kamek. "Turns you into lava… No" Said he as he threw away the two potions.

"Turns you into a monster, turns you into a pokemon, turns you into Angelina Golie, turns you into Peter Pan, turns you into little Mermaid, turns you into Shrek, turns you into Hansel or Gretel, turns you into Barbie, turns you into Super Mario, turns you into Cinderella… NO, NO, NO and NO!" Said Kamek throwing every potion he looked at to the floor. Suddenly Bowser threw lava to the bookcase. As it broke a potion fell on Kamek's hands. He then looked at a fuchsia potion broke on the floor.

"Well, that's pretty good, but I should had turned him into a Barbie… " Said Kamek as he threw the potion to Bowser. In that time Richard fell and Bowser threw lava to him. Just before it touched him Luigi caught his arm and pulled him. He then helped him get up and they kept running to avoid the lava. The potion was falling to the floor and Bowser was throwing fire to Kamek, so he wasn't able to catch it. He was sure that it was the end, but Kammy Koopa caught it just in time before it fell. She then threw it to Bowser and he regained his form.

"Oh noo…" He said as he fell to the infinite space. Fortunately for him they were near the Mushroom world and he fell just on top of his castle.

"Well, thanks for everything! Said Bowsy and the Koopalings.

"See you!" Said Bowsy, as they jumped back to the castle.

"Goodbye, we'll meet again! Said Tatanga and Dimentio, as they called their spaceships and they flew away with them. Polari and Rosalina entered the Comet Observatory.

"Nice to meet you Daisy! I'm very happy to see you again, Mario, Luigi and Peach! See you!" They said as they moved away too. Kamek and Kammy Koopa thanked our heroes and then tele-transported to the castle. The rest used the destroyed Clown-spaceship to go back to earth. They were now walking to the castle, who was now fixed.

"Home sweet home!" Said Mario.

"I never thought I will be that happy to see the castle." Said Luigi, as he hugged Daisy.

"Me too. I was so used to sleep at places like castles or 5-stars hotels, it feels so well to sleep on those little beds like at Yoshi's house!" She said.

"Yoshi's house?" Asked Mario

"It's a long story…" Said Yoshi and Waluigi at the same time.

"Well, we'd better keep going. Ah, and Luigi, I want to talk to you and Daisy for a while." Said Richard as he and Lillian got a taxi to their castle.

"We better go home too. Goodbye Luigi, goodbye Mariluli!" Said Louise pulling Mario's cheek.

"Mariluli!" Said everyone in unison (except Luigi) trying to hide their laughs.

"Mom, not in front of the guys…" Said Mario blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mariluli, it is the way I call you, right? I was thinking there wasn't a problem because you call your brother "Weegie" all time since you were ten. And he told you, like you told me, that the nicknames are very annoying." Said Louise

"Louise, you are embarrassing the boy! I have read a nickname for the name Mario in the internet. Do you like Marichuchu?" Said Marco

"Oh, nice! Well, see you Weegie, see you Marichuchu!" Said Louise as she and Marco jumped into a warp pipe to Italy.

"This is how I feel everytime you call me Weegie!" Said Luigi. Mario was ready to punch him, when Peach talked:

"Hey, does something smell like dead turkey or I'm crazy?" She asked

"You are not crazy, you are right! And my turkey disappeared before the festival… Hmm, that's suspect…" Said Toadsworth. Toad's eyes widened.

"It's me, I was with Wario for much time in a closed box, I smell like dead turkey, let's go into the castle and I'll go to shower!" Said Toad and he quickly leaded the others into the castle. They eat dinner there that night. Richard talked with Luigi and Daisy and left them to be a couple.

Years passed and everything kept like it was always. Daisy and Luigi got married, Toad bought Toadsworth a new turkey, Yoshi won the Mushroom World's intelligence quiz contest and Bowser started to care a bit more about his children. And this is the end!

**Well, end of my first story! I'm sorry it was late; there is no reason for that. So, my second story is already in the way. I'll want some reviews please. It is not hard.**** Goodbye!**


End file.
